The Separation
by DarkWriter7673
Summary: The Koopalings have been separated after a unknown attacker has attacked the castle. Who could the attacker be and will the Koopalings ever reunite. Parings include LemmyXIggy LarryXLudwig RATED M FOR COURSE LANGUAGE, BLOOD & GORE, AND DEATH. CHECK MY BIO TO SEE WHAT STORIES I'M WORKING ON.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**The Separation**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**So another story**

* * *

It was any other day at the Dark Lands also known as Lord Bowser's Koopa Kingdom. All the Koopalings plus junior (Bowser Jr) were in the game room playing except for Roy and Lemmy. You see Roy took Lemmy ball and without that he can't walk Roy was the the strongest, oldest, and meanest of the Koopalings. Lemmy was the weakest, smallest and youngest nicknamed hip while Iggy nicknamed hop his twin also the youngest. "Roy gimme my ball" Lemmy pleaded he can't move without it. "Why should I" Roy said. "Because I can't move without it" Lemmy said. Roy still wouldn't give him the ball thats when Iggy came over "Roy give him his ball back" Iggy demanded Roy complied and threw Lemmy his ball. Iggy went up to Lemmy "you okay" Iggy asked. "Yeah I'm fine that's just how he acts" Lemmy said. "Come on Iggy let's play Kirby Triple Deluxe" Lemmy said he started smiling. They both ran to their room which they shared and played all day. Later that night Everyone was sound asleep when a large explosion Lemmy woke up from it and looked out the window and saw and entire army attacking the castle. The first thing that struck his mind was to save Lemmy he got Lemmy's ball and ran towards him "Lemmy wake up the castle is under attack" Iggy said. Lemmy shot himself up. "What lets go then we ne-" Lemmy said the a thowmp came crashing into Lemmy right side and his ball completely popping it now he can't move also Lemmy is unconscious. Iggy picked him up and carried him into the main hall everybody else was in there "all right we are under attack by an unknown enemy so I want you to take the secret exit out" Bowser said. "But dad what about you You won't fit" Ludwig asked. "I'll stay here and fight NOW GO!." Bowser commanded. All the Koopalings made a run for it when inside it lead to a mountain cave. A big rumbling happened causing rocks to fall in front of the secret exit trapping them in the cave. "Ok Iggy, Lemmy, and Larry you stay here and keep a listen to see if you can hear anything we will try and get rid of the rocks" Ludwig said. Iggy nodded "but what about Lemmy he can't walk without his ball" Larry said. "Actually I can i taught myself i just like to use it because its fun" Lemmy said. "Well there you go" Morton said. They walked off leaving Larry, Lemmy, and Iggy by themselves. "Iggy what's happening" Lemmy asked scared and confused. Iggy shook his head "I have no idea I hope bowser is ok" Iggy said. Larry got up and started walking "Larry where are you going" Iggy asked. "To Ludwig it's boring over here" Larry said before walking out of sight. So it was just Iggy and Lemmy. "Hey Iggy can I ask you something it's been on my mind for the longest" Lemmy said. "Sure what is it hip" Iggy said. "Um i like someone" Lemmy said. Iggy's face expression dropped "oh well who is it" Iggy asked. "Someone really close to me" Lemmy said. Iggy couldn't guess who it is. "Iggy I love you" Lemmy said. Lemmy started crying please don't hate me. Iggy shushed him "I don't hate you Lemmy I love you too" Iggy said Lemmy stopped crying and engulfed his younger brother in a hug. Iggy then kissed his older brother which he gladly returned. "Iggy can we keep this a secret" Lemmy asked. Iggy nodded his head. Lemmy gave his younger brother another kiss. They broke this kiss when they heard footsteps come back and there stood Morton "come on we freed the way out". The siblings got up and ran towards the exit and it was actually free. We all ran out screaming in joy until we came face to face with a bullet bill launcher. We all stop and tried to run bet we were to late. The launcher shot a bullet bill and sent them all in different directions.

Ludwig, and Larry woke up face to face with a pillow shaped creature. "Hello and welcome to pi'illow island!" The creature said extending its hand. Which Ludwig and Larry shook. "What's pillow island" Larry asked. The Pi'illow creature laughed "oh ho ho…jokes…Pi'illow island is the best island ever" the Pi'illow creature said. Ludwig and Larry looked at each other with a confused look. "Oh by the why what are your names" The Pi'illow creature asked. "Well my name is Ludwig Von Koopa and this is Larry Koopa" Ludwig said. "Oh Bedsmith is shocked… I have heard of you you're the two Koopalings members…anyway my name is Bedsmith" Bedsmith said.

Morton, Wendy, and Junior woke up to see beans everywhere. Wendy screamed and smacked one of them with here bracelets. "Ow what was that for" the bean said. Wendy screamed again "it talked" Wendy smacked it with her bracelets. "Ow stop hitting me" The Bean yelled. Wendy stopped. "Thank you…anyway my name is prince peasley" Peasley said. "Well this is Wendy O Koopa, I'm Morton Koopa, and this is Bowser Jr" Morton said. "Please to meet you though sadly you are all under arrest" Peasly said. Everyone gasped in shock "what why" Junior said. "She hit the prince twice with her ring" Peasley said. "Guards throw them in the dungeon" Peasley commanded.

Lemmy, Iggy, and Roy woke up in familiar lands. "The mushroom kingdom" Roy yelled. "Hey Mario they are awake" a voice said. The Koopalings turned around to see a toad and Mario standing there. "Alright you aren't taking the princess anytime soon" Mario said about ready to stomp on them. "No wait the dark lands is under attacked" Iggy said. Mario stopped and boy was he confused. "By who" Mario asked. Iggy shook his head "we have no idea" Lemmy said. "Well where is the rest of y'all" Mario asked. Lemmy had a year roll down his eye "Bowser is still at the castle and we don't know where the rest is at we got blasted in different directions" Lemmy asked. "Woah well come to the hospital you are all badly bruised then we can search for the other Koopalings" Mario said.

* * *

**So let's recap. The Dark lands is being attacked by an unknown enemy. Bowser is at his castle. Roy, Lemmy, and Iggy are at the mushroom kingdom. Ludwig and Larry are at Pi'illow island. Morton, Wendy, and junior are at Bean Bean kingdom Dungeon. Who is this mysterious attacker and will the Koopalings ever regroup find out in the separation **


	2. Chapter 2: Attacker's Plea

**The Separation**

**Chapter 2: Attacker's Plea**

**Chapter update**

* * *

At Bowser's Castle Bowser was face to face with his attacker. You what do you want. I vant my revenge" the unknown attacker said. **(Can probably guess who it is now)**. You ugly worthless pile of shit you will never get your rev-" The attacker recoiled by scratching him. Bowser grunted in pain. "Now vere are your children" The attacker asked Bowser didn't respond. "I SAID VERE" the unknown attacker yelled scratching him again. Then one of the attacker's lackeys came "Sir I have intel that Ludwig and Larry are located at Pi'illow island" the attacker nooded. "Good now take some of Bowser pathetic veak soldiers and get me Ludvig and Larry" the attacker said. The lackey saluted and ran off. The attacker turned back to Bowser with a camcorder "I can lure the kids here myself" the attacker said. He started recording showing Bowser all chained up. "Children of Bovser you have 6 days to come back to the castle or else" the attacker said the then scratched Bowser in his plastron Bowser grunted in pain. "Your father dies" The attacker said. "Kids don't listen whatever you do don't come here the attacker is a-" The attacker stabbed Bowser in his arm. The attacker stopped recording.

* * *

Later in Pi'illo island. Ludwig and Larry are at Pi'illo Castle with Bedsmith currently talking to Prince Dreambert. "My prince these are Bowser's children remember Bowser the one who almost destroyed and doomed the Pi'illo people" Bedsmith said. Prince Dreambert sighed "I remember Ludwig, and Larry why are you both here" Prince Dreambert asked. "It's the dark lands Bowser is being under attacked and we all got separated" Larry wailed. By this time Bedsmith left and processed to watch T.V. with the Zeekeeper. "Well do you want to stay here until things die down…it seems pretty unsafe over there" Prince Dreambert asked. "We can't we have to save Bowser" Ludwig said. The Zeekeeper started talking is Bowser a big fat turtle thing. Ludwig and Larry threw mad faces about what the big fat bird said about their father. "Yeah why" Larry said. "He is on T.V." The Zeekeeper said. "WHAT" Ludwig, Larry, and Prince Dreambert said. The Zeekeeper groaned "I said Bowser is on T.V.". "Children of Bovser you have 6 days to come back to the castle or else" Bowser was then scratched by a purple claw "Your father dies" "Kids don't listen whatever you do don't come here the attacker is a-" Bowser was then stabbed in his arm. The broadcast was over and Ludwig and Larry started crying. "It's alright Ludwig and Larry i don't know what's going on but we will stop it" Zeekeeper said. "Bedsmith that voice i know exactly who it belongs to its-" A banzai bill flew out of nowhere and hit everyone knocking them out.

* * *

Back at the Mushroom Kingdom Lemmy, Iggy, and Roy were all at the castle infirmary Roy was asleep, Lemmy and Iggy were awake. "Iggy is everything gonna be alright with dad" Lemmy asked. Iggy sighed "I honestly don't know Lemmy I hope so" Iggy said. "Let's go find the princess" Lemmy said. Iggy nodded they both got up letting Roy sleep heading to the throne room. They walked there to see Peach talking with a Toad. "Oh Iggy and Lemmy your awake we have urgent news to tell you" Peach said. Lemmy and Iggy looked at each other confused they wondered had they did something wrong. "We have a search going on looking for the rest of your siblings and tracked Larry and Ludwig back to Pi'illo Island I've tried to get in contact with Prince Dreambert but I can't get a connection there and I think something might have happened" Peach said. They both had looks of worry wondering what might have happened. "Do you have an idea on what could have happened" Iggy asked. "Not a clue" Peach responded. Lemmy let all of this sink in his brothers and sister are possibly in danger. His dad could die at the castle and him knowing he can't do anything about. That was it Lemmy burst in tears and ran away back into the castle infirmary and bust in a random room. He crouched in the corner and cried. He could here faint heels most likely peach run past. Then he heard footsteps come inside. He looked up and saw it was Iggy. "Lemmy what's wrong" Iggy said as he sat down and wrapped his hand around his shoulders. Lemmy still had his head in his arms "dad might die, our siblings might die, heck even we might die" Lemmy said. "Lemmy" "and I'm so weak and useless that I won't even be able to do anything about it". "Lemmy" "I could lose you Iggy and that can't happen especially after this morning". "Lemmy" "What am I gonna do" Igyy gave Lemmy a kiss which he returned. "Lemmy I made a promise that I would never leave you and I haven't left you and I never will I love you Lemmy" Iggy preached. Lemmy smiled "I love you to Iggy" Lemmy said. They both got up and walked out the room only to run into peach. "There you are I have bad news come follow me" Peach said with worry. They both wondered why she was so worried and what the bad news was. She led them to a tv and there was Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Starlow, and Toadsworth. Peach then reminded to a specific part and there was Bowser on video "Children of Bovser you have 6 days to come back to the castle or else" Bowser was then scratched by a purple claw "Your father dies" "Kids don't listen whatever you do don't come here the attacker is a-" Bowser was then stabbed in his arm. The broadcast was over. Lemmy and Iggy couldn't believe their eyes they started to cry. "It's gonna kill dad" Lemmy wailed. "What are we gonna do" Iggy wailed. "I know that voice from anywhere" Starlow said. Everyone faced him "who is it" Mario asked. "It's" a loud ringing came through the T.V. It was a call that Peach answered it was Prince Dreambert. "Peach we are under attack someone took Ludwig and Larry into Neo Bowser's Castle come quick we need help!" a dreamy boo came and pulled Prince Dreambert away. The call was interrupted flashed on screen.

* * *

Wendy, Junior, and Roy were stuck in the Bean Bean Dungeon. And Morton was angry "this is all your fault Wendy you got us all arrested because of a talking bean" Morton yelled. Wendy huffed "it's not my fault that was ugly as shit" Wendy said. Junior just sat and watched the two bicker he just wanted to go home. A guard walked up to the door and opened it "Queen Bean wants to see you all" the guard they complied not wanting to get in anymore trouble the guard led them to queen bean. After walking long flights of stairs there sat Queen Bean she looked distraught "this is for you" it was a video which she played. "Children of Bovser you have 6 days to come back to the castle or else" Bowser was then scratched by a purple claw "Your father dies" "Kids don't listen whatever you do don't come here the attacker is a-" Bowser was then stabbed in his arm. The broadcast was over. They stood there shocked at what they just saw. "So they are going to kill daddy because if us" Junior said. "They won't because we are going back to the mushroom kingdom now" Morton commanded. "Woah woah woah the mushroom kingdom you can't go there" Queen Bean said. They were all confused. "Why not" Wendy asked. "Our blimps are going through repair after a Piranha Plant incident and our radio tower is down so no long distance talking so sorry until then since no one knows where you are at your stuck here" Queen Bean said. "WHAT" the Koopalings yelled in shock "we will just ignore your jail sentence for now" Queen Bean said. The Koopalings sighed in relief. Also there is a house in the castle town where you all can stay. Wendy thanked them and a quard show them to the house. They all jumped in the beds in there and fell asleep

* * *

**So who is this mysterious enemy and Mushroom Kingdom Koopa's know where Ludwig and Larry are but what is attacking Pi'illo Island and what does it have to do with Bowser's attacker. **


	3. Chapter 3: Battle of Pi'illo Island

**The Separation**

**Chapter 3: Battle of Pi'illo Island**

**New chapter**

* * *

Larry and Ludwig were helping all they can to stop the dreamy creatures from attacking. There were Dreamy Boos, Dreamy Koopas, Dreamy Goombas, Dreamy Shy Guys, Dreamy Hammer Bros and more. Ludwig was casting lighting spells to stop the Dreamy creatures who were moving erratically. Prince Dreambert was trying his hardest while restoring health when we needed it. The Zeekeeper was using his Zee Egg to destroy multiple threats. Larry was casting repeated fire spells. We were all at wakeport fight the massive hoards of Dreamy Creatures. No particular side was winning though the Dreamy side might win. Everything was going good until a bunch of Dreamy Boos clinged on to the Zeekeeper bringing him down and knocking him out. Prince Dreambert gasped in saddness "no Zeekeeper" Prince Dreambert wailed. Soon Dreamy Hammer Bros pummeled him with hammers knocking him out too.

* * *

Princess Peach was getting a army of toads, yoshis, and the mario bros plus us ready. "All right we will take the royal blimp to Pi'illo Island and help the Pi'illo people and get your brothers back are you ready. The toads and yoshis cheered, the mario bros said "let's ago". Iggy, Roy, and Lemmy said "yeah". They were all about to board the blimp when Mario stopped them. "Wait who gonna watch the kingdom" Mario asked. No one answered. "Lemmy should your definitely the weakest all you do is make balls" Mario said and everyone except Iggy was nodding in agreement Iggy stood there shocked at what he just said. Lemmy sighed and walked back to the castle. Iggy threw a nasty look at them and ran after him. Iggy found sitting on the floor in the Throne Room Iggy sat beside him. "See I told you" Lemmy said Iggy knowing what he was talking about. "He didn't mean it" Iggy comforted Lemmy had look saying are you serious "Then why would he say it" Lemmy yelled in outrage Iggy was shocked because of his out break. Lemmy started to slightly sob. "I'm sorry Iggy" Lemmy said. "Don't apologize I understand" Iggy said. They shared a hug that lasted a few seconds. "Come on let's go get Ludwig and Larry together" Lemmy said Iggy smiled. They both got up and ran back to the blimp. Mario went up to them "Lemmy I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that it's just this is too much" Mario said sincerely Lemmy and Iggy smiled "it's ok Mario". They all boarded the blimp, they all sat and waited until take off except Iggy who had to go pee. The toad and yoshi warriors sat in the far front while the rest sat in the far back Peach sat next to Mario and Luigi, Roy sat by himself and Lemmy saved a spot for Iggy. The pilot came on the intercom "buckle up next stop Pi'illo Island" The pilot said. They could all feel the Blimp begin to move. Lemmy was thinking about Everything that's happening. Bowser, Larry, and Ludwig might die. No one knows where Morton, Wendy, and Junior are at an unknown location. Pi'illo Island is under attack. Iggy came out the bathroom and instinctively sat beside Lemmy. They all rode to Pi'illo island in silence. When the blimp did reach Pi'illo Island and boy did it look like a complete war zone. Dreamy Creatures were everywhere. The Blimped landed at the Blimport. "Okay toads and yoshi you hold off the dreamy creatures while we go find Ludwig and Larry" Peach commanded the army aggreed. They ran off and commenced into battle. The rest headed off to Pi'illo castle which was surprisingly safe. They headed inside to see eldream "oh goodness thank god your here Larry and Ludwig got taken by some Dreamy creatures into that confounded Neo Bowser's Castle" Eldream bellowed. Lemmy, Iggy, and Roy gasped. "By who" all three said simultaneously. "By a weird green bean creature said something about having fury or whatever" Eldream said. "I recognize that from anywhere" Luigi said. Mario nodded "I do to it's Fawful" Mario said. The Koopalings looked all confused. "Who is Fawful" Roy asked. "A evil bean beanian who almost destroyed bowser" Mario said. The Koopalings stood silent everyone is always trying to kill their dad. "All right we'll go and rescue them" Lemmy said proudly. Everyone nodded and ran towards Neo Bowser's Castle and killing any Dreamy Creatures on the way. Eventually they made it to the castle in all its glory. "Wow" the Koopalings gasped "it looks way better than dad's castle" Roy said. "Peach started at the castle where she got held hostage by Bowser and Antasma. "Let's a go" Mario and Luigi said.

* * *

Wendy, Morton, and Junior woke up and got their daily business done. Junior and Morton they all went outside. "Okay look we have to go back to the dark lands" Morton said. Wendy sighed "and how do you suppose we do that" Wendy said. Morton nodded "easy we scale Hoohoo Mountain and fix the radio tower" Morton said. "Or we can just wait for the blimps to get repaired" Wendy said. "That's way to long they have to fix ALL the blimps not just one" Morton said. "Yeah that is true" Wendy said. "Alright we'll scale this mountain but no way is Junior comming" Wendy commanded. Junior groaned "aw why not". "Because your six" Morton said. Junior huffed "You can stay here and watch T.V. or something" Wendy said. Junior complied and proceeded to watch T.V. Wendy and Junior headed out to Hoohoo Mountain. On the way there Prince Peasley stopped them "where are you going" Prince Peasley asked. "We are going to fix the radio tower" Wendy said. Prince Peasley made a face "oh ok well go on and be carful" Prince Peasley said. The Koopalings continued his way over to the mountain. When they were out of sight Prince Peasley ran to Queen Bean. "Queen Bean Wendy and Morton are going to the Radio tower".

* * *

**Alright so that's it now question to think about. Why did Fawful take Larry and Ludwig? Why does Prince Peasley and Queen Bean not want Wendy and Morton at the Radio Tower? Who is attacking the dark lands?**

**Also it feels like this story is being rushed it's really not because here is what they know they have to do. Peach must get the Koopalings from the island. They must save Bowser. They must defeat the mysterious attacker. Plus more that I can't say. Find out more in The Separation. Bye**


	4. Chapter 4: Conspiracy

**The Separation**

**Chapter 4: Conspiracy**

**So this chapter mainly focuses on Morton, Wendy, and Junior. Also Ludwig and Larry issue progresses a bit.**

* * *

Morton and Wendy continued their track to mountain to go see if they can fix the radio tower themselves. "Ugh Morton this is to much can we take a break" Wendy whined Morton shook his head and groaned. "This is the third time you asked and it's only been seven minutes plus we haven't even MADE IT TO THE MOUNTAIN YET" Morton yelled in anger. Wendy looked scared which then quickly turned into annoyance "ugh whatever" Wendy said as they traveled to the base of the mountain. Before they went to the mountain they went to Hoohoo Village to get some climbing gear. It wasn't easy with the very little coins they managed to steal from the unsuspecting citizens. They walked into a store called 'hoo wants to climb a mountain' they both looked at each other thinking the same thing "what type of stupid place is this". They both went inside, Wendy and Morton ran up to the cashier cutting people in line and boy were the customers mad. "Hey whadda ya doing" a random customer asked. "Getting some climbing gear ugly ass" Wendy said in retort. "The cashier sighed "sorry sirs you have to wait like the rest" The cashier said. Wendy slapped the cashier in the face "first of all I'm a girl second my father is Lord Bowser" Wendy yelled the cashier looked scared and hurt "Sorry here is the climbing gear you wanted" The cashier said and gave them the climbing gear and just as Morton was about to pay her the cashier talked again "oh no no money is required for the bowser kids" The cashier said once again in total dread. Morton grabbed the gear and they both ran out the store.

* * *

Later in Neo Bowsers Castle Larry and Ludwig were chained to the wall "huh what is this what's happening" Larry panicked next to a knocked out Ludwig. "Ludwig…Ludwig wake up…please" Larry pleaded "someone help please" Larry yelled. It's was an unfamiliar place he could see weird gray colored vines and purple everywhere. "What is this place" Larry asked out of confusion. Larry then spotted a Bowser login the wall "this place belongs to bowser…but this is Pi'illo island" Larry said. "Yeah Bowser told me about this place he tricked a old bat king to giving him a wishing stone called the dream stone. He tricked Antasma to get the stone and tried to take over the world" Ludiwg said suddenly awoke.

"Really how come he never told me" Larry asked. Ludwig shook his head "I have no idea". Larry and Ludwig both pondered what to do next when a green thing walked in "I have chortles the prisoners of the prison has awoken like prisoners that have woken" The green thing said. Larry and Ludwig looked at each other in confusion "what" Ludwig spoke. "I an to capture Larry and Ludwig the Koopa and capture have I" The green thing said Larry groaned "speak normal". "Speak normal Fawful finds you stupid Fawful speaks normal the normalish speaking kind" Fawful said. Larry and Ludwig snickered "Fawful that's a dumb name" Larry said. They both Guffawed. Fawful looked angry "I have FURY".

* * *

Wendy and Morton continued until they got to the Mountain. "Ugh finally" Wendy said Morton sighed "it's not over" Morton said as he pointed to the radio tower high atop the mountain. Alright then let's hurry up so we can save King Daddy" Wendy said. "Morton nodded and proceeded to properly use the climbing gear to climb the mountain.

It took awhile but they eventually reached the radio tower. "Ugh finally that was excruciating" Wendy whined though this time Morton agreed "I'll give ya that one" Morton said. Wendy and Morton ran to the tower for a closer inspection and were shocked with the results "this tower ain't even broken" Morton said they both were confused "I thought they said the tower was broken" Wendy asked which was ignored by the next sight a blimp that was heading straight to the Blimport that was also okay. "The Blimport is okay" Wendy said Morton nodded this is weird what is this. Then an airplane flew by "look a boomerang bros international airlines plane and it has the Sunshine Airport branding" Morton said. "And Sunshine Airport is on Sunshine Island which is in the Mushroom Kingdom" Wendy exclaimed. "Come on let's go we are getting Junior and leaving" Morton said. They started their way back down but when the reached the bottom they were in for a surprise.

They were surrounded by bean bean police, Queen Bean, and Prince Peasley. "Freeze you are under arrest" Queen Bean said. "You liar you said the radio tower was broken" Wendy cried. Prince Peasley laughed "Yeah we know we lied". "Why" Morton asked. "That doesn't matter know you can come with us or else" Queen Bean said. Morton chuckled "or else what" Queen Bean laughed "I was hoping you would say that" Queen Bean said. Some police stepped to the side to see Junior chained in a cage, mouth duck taped shut muffling for help. Morton and Wendy gasped "okay okay fine we'll go" Morton said. Soon they both were knocked out.

* * *

Lemmy, Iggy, Mario, Luigi, and Peach headed inside Neo Bowser Castle to go find Larry, Ludwig, and Fawful. Mario, Luigi, and Peach were remembering on how they almost lost to Bowser here. "Alright most likely they are at the top of the castle now the castle is badly damaged so be carful scaling" Peach said everybody nodded and proceeded to scale the castle.

After a long walk and dragging and arguing they finally reached the room where Bowser's dream power the castle to see Fawful in the middle, Larry and Ludwig were chained up though were extremely happy to see their siblings "ROY, IGGY, LEMMY" Larry ,and Ludwig said simultaneously. "Fawful hates you Fawful hates your guts those who stopped tmFawful in his dark star world controlling plan" Fawful said Fawful then laughed "but now Fawful works for another and stronger than the weakling dark star Fawful is back and FAWFUL HAS FURY" Fawful cried.

Then an impossible amount to fight of dreamy creatures appeared. Everybody was ready except Peach "we have to go these are way too much creatures to fight off. There were no arguments they all knew this was way to many creatures to fight of it looked like 400 of then. They all agreed to run off but not before Lemmy yelled back "DON'T WORRY LARRY, AND LUDWIG WE WILL COME BACK" Lemmy yelled back as they escaped the castle.

* * *

**Well what do you all think new chapter soon and I hope you all enjoyed it**


	5. Chapter 5: Saving Larry & Ludwig

**The Separation**

**Chapter 5: Saving Larry &amp; Ludwig**

**New Chapter hope you enjoy it. Also there is some AU with they way the dream world works. And there is no more sexual scenes in this fanfic sorry if you were expecting it.**

* * *

They all managed to escape the castle but now had no way in there is just too much to fight. "What are we gonna do there is no way we can get it" Peach wailed. They all thought long and hard that was until Luigi had an idea. "Wait what if we go into the dream world if we link my self to the vines then we should gain access to the dreamy version of the castle" Luigi informed. Mario and Peach nodded though Lemmy, Roy, and Iggy looked confused.

"Wait we need a Pi'illo to enter the dreamworld. Then as on cue a Pi'illo solider walked by Mario stopped them. "Hey sorry but we kinda need to enter the dreamworld so can Luigi sleep on your head" Mario asked. The Pi'illo nodded "sure thing like you all saved our land…except for the 3 turtles I don't really care for y'all" The Pi'illo said. The Pi'illo became a pillow linking himself to a vine.

Luigi fell asleep on the Pi'illo and a dream portal opened and Mario Jumped in. And like the Idea stated he was in a different world but a dreamy version of the castle. Then a luiginary Luigi appeared and they both headed into the castle. Since the creatures were all dreamy creatures they were able to be in both the real world and the dream world. Mario used the Luiginary Powers to finish them all. Luiginary tornado works the best. When they finished Mario retreated out the portal and Luigi woke up. "Alright they should be gone we can continue now"

They re-entered the castle and like Mario said the creatures were gone and they returned to Fawful, Larry, and Ludwig. "How have you survived is a mystery that Fawful doesn't care for" Fawful bellowed. "I Fawful Shall not lose again" Fawful said as he got in a fighting stance. "Ok Me and Luigi will deal with Fawful the rest go get Larry, and Ludwig" Mario whispered to them. They all nodded. Mario and Luigi proceeded to attack Fawful which was really them just stalling. Roy, Lemmy, Iggy, and Peach work to open the chains.

They soon had them free when Mario and Luigi yelled "they're free lets go" Peach yelled. Mario and Luigi stopped fighting and made a run for the door. Fawful then realized he has been tricked "you have tricked Fawful into releasing them" Fawful said. Fawful frowned "Fawful hates your pathetic guts I…WILL…RETURN" Fawful said as he got on a flying pad and flew off. **(from Bowser's Inside Story)**

With that they all ran as fast as they could back to the blimp. When they were all aboard peach hurried to the pilot "alright we can leave" Peach commanded. The pilot nodded and they all went into their seats Peach Next to Mario, Luigi with Roy, Lemmy with Iggy, and Larry with Ludwig. The blimp ride home was surprisingly silently nobody knew what to say at all. They were all thinking in their heads about this whole incident but nobody said anything. The awkward blimp ride was over night had struck and they just had a battle they wished each other a quick good night…except for Larry and Ludwig.

* * *

Wendy, and Morton awoken in the same room Junior was in; they were separately chained up. "What's…whats g-going on" Morton stuttered in fear and rubbing his head in pain from being knocked out. Wendy groaned also rubbing her head "I don't know what's gonna happen. The duck tape was off of Junior's mouth and he alerted "they c-c-came and got me a-a-and they a-asked 'where-where are they' I-I-I-I-I told them then…then…THEY DID THIS TOO ME" Junior sobbed breaking down in tears. Morton went to his comfort "it's okay Junior we'll find out what's going on" Morton comforted. Junior did feel slightly better but only slightly.

"I remember we climbed Hoohoo Mountain when Queen Bean showed up" Wendy informed. This was all confusing no one knows what's happening and this is just the least of the problems; their homeland is under attack. Soon Prince Peasley came up to them in what they are now realizing is the same dungeon they got trapped in when Wendy slapped Prince Peasley. "Well well well so you tried to 'fix' the radio tower" Prince Peasley said air quoting the word fix. "I thought you said it was broken and also the blimps aren't broken either I wan answers" Morton demanded. Prince Peasley laughed at his demanded "and you'll get it right now; we know about Bowser's history with Pi'illo Island and the Mushroom Kingdom we had to deal with Cackletta and we aren't about to have to deal with Bowser so to make this easier we are killing you all" Prince Peasley informed.

Junior gasped "but…but I don't want to die I want daddy" Junior sobbed. Morton was enraged they're frightening his little brother "why don't you just let us go" Morton yelled. Prince Peasley laughed again "because that's not fun" Prince Peasley said and left. "Morton quick we need a way out" Wendy informed. Morton nodded "I know I know I just don't know how" Morton said. By now Junior stopped crying and noticed a crack in the wall "Morton Wendy look" Junior said as he directed them to the crack. They both nodded "what about it Wendy said confuse. "Morton can use is strength to break it" Junior informed. "Junior thats great" Morton said. Morton walked up to the crack and punched it; the crack grew slightly larger in size "Morton its working keep going" Junior and Wendy said simultaneously. Morton continued to punch the wall with all his might and eventually it came crashing down. Luckily they were on the first floor of the dungeon. "Come on let's go" Morton said as they all made a run for it.

* * *

**New Chapter soon thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6: Chateau De Chucklehuck

**The Separation**

**Chapter 6: Chateau de Chucklehuck**

**Hey new chapter thanks for reading and we still got a lot more for this story. So…yeah…I got nothing to say.**

* * *

Larry and Ludwig both went up to each other.

"Ludwig this is all".

"Scary" Larry nodded.

"Yeah I thought that too it is just so weird like way more scared for dad and our missing siblings" Ludwig said.

Larry nodded "I wonder if they are all right but hey at least we are okay we can find 'em together" Larry said.

Larry and Ludwig both stopped and stared into each other eyes both thinking of different things.

"I can't be gay I've had a girlfriend before" Ludwig thought to himself.

"But look at yourself you are staring into your brother and you know you think he is cute" Ludwig thought to himself.

Larry on the other hand.

"Oh my god I'm staring in his eyes and he is staring into mine HE LIKES ME BACK HE LIKES ME BACK" Larry thought to himself.

"Calm down Larry keep your cool" Larry thought to himself.

They both just stood there lost in their own thoughts.

"So Ludwig um…how was your symphony going" Larry asked just trying to start small talk.

"It was good though I don't think…I'm going to finish" Ludwig said.

This whole 'small talk' is just awkward.

"We should go to bed we still have a lot to do" Ludwig said.

Larry nodded and they both went into their beds though none of then fell asleep.

"Ok this is stupid" Larry said as he shot up out of the bed.

Ludwig who was frightened by Larry's sudden outburst also jumped out of the bed unsure what Larry was talking about.

"What do you mean" Ludwig said taking deep breaths.

"I mean that I like you okay" Larry said.

Ludwig knew what he meant but he just acted like he didn't.

"I like you too Larry your my favourite brother".

"No not like that but like you know boyfriend and kissing and that stuff" Larry said.

"I know what you mean Larry" Ludwig chuckled.

He went up to Larry and hugged him "I love you too Larry"

And with that they both leaned in for a kiss.

It was a passionate kiss nothing to fast.

They finally stopped kissing and Larry said "I love you too" and with that they both fell asleep smiling.

Wendy, Morton, and Junior kept running for so long it went from day to night.

"What are we gonna do" Junior wailed.

"I don't know but first we need a place to go" Morton said.

"Um guys where are we" Wendy said.

They finally noticed the area around them and they appeared to be in a woods.

"I have no idea" Morton said.

"Morton, Wendy look" Junior said pointing into the distance and that was the best news so far.

There sat a cabin.

With no second thoughts they ran off into the cabin in the distance.

When they entered they saw some purple drink and a lot of barrels.

"What is this place" Morton said.

"And who would live in a house made of wood I prefer solid gold and diamonds" Wendy said.

Morton and Junior stared at her.

"Yeah…anyway this sign says chateau de chucklehuck" Morton said.

"What the hell is a chucklehuck" Wendy exclaimed.

"Wendy not in front of Junior" Morton said.

"It's ok Morton Roy already told me the cuss words…plus I here daddy say it a lot, there are words like fuck, shit, ass, damn, whore, cunt, koopashit"

"OK JUNIOR" Morton yelled.

Junior and Wendy began to laugh.

"Anyway who do you think lives here" Morton said.

"I don't know maybe boos" Junior said.

Then there was banging on the door.

"Quick behind the barrels" Morton said.

They all jumped behind the barrels.

They had a small hole where they could see things.

They noticed a purple monster thing.

"What is that" Junior whispered all scared like.

The monster stopped and turned to the direction that the barrels were and was inching closer.

They started to breath heavier.

Then out of nowhere the monster became a puddle.

They came from behind the barrel to inspect the puddle.

"Well that what dumb" Wendy said.

Junior nodded.

"What was that" Morton said.

Junior and Wendy shrugged.

"Well what ever it was its probably best that we leave" Morton said.

BOOM!

Morton, Wendy, and Junior turned around and screamed for their life.

UNKNOWN LOCATION…

Bowser was on the chained on a wall.

Bowser had no idea at all where he was at.

He tried to move though couldn't.

"Where am I and more importantly where are my kids" Bowser said.

"I swear I will kill that pathetic loser when I get out.

There was a jingling and then the door opened.

Fawful then walked in through the door.

"The Koopa loser who is lose to me who is Fawful who is not losing like you are but winning because your stupid" Fawful said.

Bowser groaned "ugh I remember you like to speak in riddles, look you green peice of throw up let me out" Bowser yelled.

"I have chortles Fawful is laughing at your pathetic display of pathetic ness that you are displaying" Fawful said.

"God your so annoying what are you even saying" Bowser groaned.

Then they mysterious attacker came in.

"You WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ANYWAY" Bowser roared.

"We know where Morton, Wendy, and that little boy are at" The attacker said deviously.

"YOU BETTER NOT PUT YOUR FILTHY HANDS ON THEM" Bowser roared.

He tried to blow fire but he couldn't.

"Hey what's the deal with my fire…WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY GUT" Bowser roared.

"We simply stopped your flame pipe so no fire for you" The attacker said.

"You see Bowser you will learn for betraying me I…" A loud boom made it hard to hear.

"…king will prove to you that I'm superior".

* * *

**New chapter soon thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7: Enslavement

**The Separation**

**Chapter 7: Enslavement**

**New chapter It's been quite a while.**

* * *

There stood the purple monster that was thought to be a puddle.

Junior began crying be VERY afraid of Monsters.

"WE ARE ALL GONNA DIE!" Junior wailed.

"No no one is dying" Morton said.

"uh guys...it has a SWORD!" Wendy exclaimed.

without even looking at the sword the three ran out the cabin with the purple monster hot on their trail.

"It's following us how do we get rid of it?" Wendy asked frightenly.

"I don't know it looks like juice" Morton asked equally frightened

Junior Screamed really loud "GUYS LOOK!" Junior yelled pointing up ahead and to their dismay there sat a sheer cliff that was definetly unclimbable.

They ran until they came to the wall.

"Oh no we're trapped!" Morton exclaimed.

The monster was still comming ready to attack.

The koopalings grabbed each other in fear and screamed.

Then the monster stopped directly in front of them and a banana shaped creature ballerina danced his way next to the monster.

"Oh ho ho ho I-I got yer good!" The banana creature said.

They all gasped in relief realizing it was a joke.

"What are you?" Wendy shrilled.

"Call me the creator of chuckola or chuck for short...my name is too CHUCKOLy for you... get it Chuckola, Chuckle...gah gah ha ha it's funny!" Chuck laughed.

The three koopalings looked at each other in complete confusion.

"Chuckcola...whats that?" Junior asked.

"Only the finest chuckly soder ye ever gotten to taste...Here I actually have three bottles of some" Chuck said and handed them the bottles which they took.

"Wait how do we know to trust that this is Chuckola...or even that Chuckola is safe to drink?" Morton asked.

"Yeah you even sent that monster after us" Wendy added.

"Well der you need to joke to make Chuckola. The monster is a joke ye dummies" Chuck said.

They still didn't drink it.

"Well go on drink yer Chuckola" Chuck said.

They hesitated but they eventually drank their Chuckola.

"Mmm yummy this is good!" Junior said as he continued to drink his Chuckola slowly to make sure he doesn't choke.

Morton &amp; Wendy nodded "Wow it really is good. Wendy said.

"Glad ye like now for yer payment" Chuck said.

Morton and Wendy spit their Chuckola out "What the you ain't say nothing about money!" Morton yelled.

"I didn't...well that's business for ye...so I just need 300 coins please" Chuck said.

"We don't...have any...um coins" Wendy said.

"...Oh...no coins...well then maybe I can GET THEM!" Chuck exclaimed and then the monster from before grabbed them and stuffed them in his Chuckola body.

* * *

The Koopalings at the Mushroom Kingdom in the conference hall thinking of possible locations for Morton, Wendy, and Junior.

"Maybe they could have landed in the clear pipe worlds?" Toadbert asked.

"That's sounds impossible maybe they fell in one of our brigade caverns." Captain Toad said.

"Hey do any of you koopa children know which direction they went?" Peach asked.

The Koopalings though long and hard but got nothing until Ludwig spoke.

"Actually I seen them in a blur fly towards a island that was south from our castle." Ludwig said.

They sat their and thought quickly when and Idea came by toadbert.

"By boggity isn't that where the bean bean kingdom is at?" Toadbert asked?

Mario nodded "I remember that place, that's when we stopped Cackletta and her scheme.

"I don't think Queen Bean will be very fond of Bowser's children in her land." Peach explained.

"Well then lets go there and save them!" Iggy Exclaimed.

Just as the Koopalings were getting happy Peach ruined it.

"It's not that simple...not only is Queen Bean fond with the koopa kids, but she also isn't fond of the Mushroom Kingdom anymore. She doesn't like me because she claims it's my fault that Cackletta attacked." Peach said with gloom and her head hang low.

"I think I have a plan on how we will get there!" Mario exclaimed and jumped around.

* * *

**OOOOHHHHHH TWO CLIFF-HANGERS! anyways I'm terribly sorry for the huge wait for the update. It's just school &amp; time, it's just isn't working out well I didn't even get to type 1000+ words like I planned. Anyway I'll update real soon once I come up with another one shot.**


End file.
